


I'm Radioactive, Radioactive

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: There's talk of valuable information regarding The Hood and/or The Mechanic. The only trouble, it's in an Exclusion Zone.





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Casey looked over her notes before looking up at the row of faces sat before her. She had called in her best operatives because she had been given a mission, and now she had to send someone out on a possible death errand.

Casey cleared her throat. “You’ve all heard of the terrible events that happened during the Global Conflict. Including the nuclear disaster involving a certain power plant.” There was few murmurs and nodding of heads. It had been a terrible event, much similar to that of Chernobyl and Fukushima. The surrounding areas were deadly toxic, no one was allowed in there for extended periods of time. Not without the correct equipment anyway, and even then it could still make you ill. Even with all the technology humanity how had they still couldn’t do a proper clean up of radioactive matter.

Colonel Casey waited a few seconds for the murmuring to die down, before continuing, her mouth twitched into a smile only for a instance, liking the effect always had the effect to quietening the noisiest of people in such circumstances.

“We have got word through one of our resources that there might be something important in the exclusion zone that could help us in the process of catching the Mechanic and or The Hood. After all where else would be a better place to hide some valuable intel then a radioactive wasteland..” Casey sighed before continuing, she could feel the atmosphere in the room get tense as personnel started to guess where this was leading.

“The World Council has told me to send a team into the exclusion zone. Now, I don’t want to order someone to their potential deaths, so I’m asking for volunteers instead...”

There was a pause as the information given sank in. A few people looked at each other, not sure if they really wanted to volunteer for such a mission and Casey wasn’t surprised in the least.

Then a hand went up and a young woman, with a long brunette braid, dyed blue at the edges and wearing glasses stood up. “I… I’ll go,” she said with a little hesitation.

Casey sighed and looked at the Captain that had just stood up. “Captain Nibenhu Cas...” Of course it would be her to volunteer. “Do you nominate your team too?” Casey frowned slightly, already guessing the answer. Nibs, for that’s what everyone called her on base, was not the type of person to just offer her team up for death. In fact Casey often found herself wondering what Nibs was doing in the GDF in the first place. It wasn’t that she was incompetent, far from it. Nibs just didn’t seem to have the kind of personality needed for the job, and would often take risks so as to reduce the risk of harm to others as much as possible.

“No,” Nibs shook her head a little. “I won’t stop them if they want to come, but only if they want to come,”

A dark skinned man, his hair bleached blonde and cropped to military standards, stood up next to Nibs, giving her a small smile as he did so. “First Lieutenant Bryan Jefferson, Ma’am, Captain Cas’ second in command. I’ll gladly stand with her on this.” Nibs gave him a grateful look, knowing to not even question his decision.

Colonel Casey nodded as three other people stood up next to Nibs. 

“Staff Sergeant Cassidy Ringer and these are Sergeants Connor Patterson and Sue Rickley. We are also on Captain Cas’ team and would like to join.” She turned to Nibs with a small smile. “After all, you are going to need a medic at least for this expedition.” 

Colonel Casey nodded. “It seems your team is ready to go with you, Captain Cas.” She gave them all a small smile. “I’ll need more volunteers for back up, but for now, you and your team make your way to my office for debriefing. We want to get you under way as soon as possible.”

Captain Nibenhu nodded and indicated for her team to follow her to Casey’s office.

“So, why this mission?” Jefferson asked her as they made their way along the corridors of the GDF headquarters. 

“I’ve always had a fascination with abandoned places, it seemed like a good opportunity to get close to a bit of history too.” Nibs replied.

Connor screwed up his nose slightly. “Yeah, history that could kill you.”

“No one asked you to come,” Jefferson looked back at the Sergeant, a small smile on his face. 

“Well, actually, they kinda did,” Connor smirked as Jefferson rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets packed up and everyone gets shipped off.

They had waited for what had seemed like hours before Casey had come by with one of her right hand men and given them the proper debrief. Now they were making sure they had all necessary equipment needed for the job at hand, and was getting it packed onto a special plane. No GDF carrier for them.

Sergeant Rickley looked down the list on her tablet, checking the inventory on the plane against it. They had a special guest joining them which none of them saw as a good idea. Brains was helping them pack his specialised equipment. Apparently he saw this as a golden opportunity to test some new ideas he had been working on, and they were the guinea pigs.

None of them were particularly confident about having him there. What if they came under attack? He wasn’t exactly the fighting sort. Which is why Captain Cas had reached out to an old WASP buddy of hers, who just so happened to also be a friend of Brains, and could keep him out of harm's way should it come to it. Gordon Tracy. 

Rickley sighed. She had a feeling it was going to be a long mission.

“O...ok, everything is pa..packed and ready to go!” Brains interrupted her train of thought, sounding very excited.

Rickley nodded. “Yup, everything checks out.” She turned her communicator on. “Captain Cas, First Lieutenant Jefferson, everything is ready our end, just waiting for the medical supplies...”

“Thank you Sue, we’re meeting up with Cass right now. It shouldn’t take too long to figure out what’s wrong,” Nibs answered.

Bryan raised an eyebrow at Nibs as Sue Rickley signed off. “You know that’s a nasty habit you have there...”

Nibs gave a little laugh “And you’re such a stickler for protocol. There’s no harm in calling my officers by their first names, Bryan.”

Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head. “At least you’re smart enough not to do it in front of superior officers, and they are smart enough not to copy you...”

Nibs chuckled as she entered the ER storeroom, moving to the side as some of her team passed her carrying boxes of needed medical supplies. “Cass! What’s the hold up?” Nibs grinned, though it faltered a little when she saw the look on Cassidy’s face. 

“I’m not sure I have enough supplies…” Cassidy frowned. “They are only letting me take so much, and I don’t know if it’ll be enough. We are going into what will not only be a hostile situation but a hazardous one too….” 

Bryan took the tablet with the medical list on it and looked through it. “So, we’ll just have to be more careful and not get shot or ill.” He smiled at Cassidy. “Looks like there’s enough to me.”

Cassidy returned the smile, albeit in a sarcastic tone. “Yes, well I’d trust you not to, the Captain on the other hand.” She waved a hand in Nibs direction, who was looking over Bryan’s shoulder at the manifest. 

“Hey!" The Captain frowned slightly. “I am standing right here you know.” She gave Cassidy a little smile. “We’ll manage, Cass. They can always drop us some more, and if we get into too much trouble, there’s an extraction plan.”

Cassidy simple smiled and nodded, though she still had her reservations. She took the tablet back off of Bryan and followed them to the hanger where the jet that would carry them to their doom waited.

Soon everything was packed up and everyone was in their seats, harnesses on, when Captain Cas gave the go ahead for the pilot to take off.


End file.
